Tempête de neige
by Kami-link
Summary: La forêt interdite permet parfois en pleine tempête de s'y réfugier mais alors que l'on se sens seule on ne l'est pas forcément...


hello tout le monde :) voilà une nouvelle petite histoire bien sympathique qui j'espère vous plairas et je suis désolée d'avance si des fautes insidieuses se sont glisser dans la fic -_- Enjoy!

je signal que les personnages, autre celui de la jeune fille, ne m'appartiennent pas mais viennent de J.K. Rowling ( grand prêtresse de Harry Potter ) etc, etc.

* * *

 _ **La tempête de neige**_

Il neige depuis deux jours d'affilé. Pas une simple petite tempête mais une vraie rafale qui fait trembler les fenêtres du château tout entier. Avec ça les sorties dans le parc de Poudlard se sont réduites parmi les élèves, seul quelques-uns qui veulent encore profiter de leurs derniers jours avant les vacances de noël pour jouer sont dehors. Et donc si l'on regarde à travers des fenêtres fermées on peut apercevoir quelques taches sombres s'amuser dans la tempête mais parmi celles-ci, une s'en détache. La petite pointe noire cours à perdre haleine à travers le parc, passant près du lac sans s'arrêter, évitant le Saul cogneur en se baissant juste avant qu'une branche ne l'assomme. En suivant la petite forme on la voie s'éloigner puis entrée dans la forêt interdite. Le nom de cette forêt, bien qu'il ait la malheureuse tendance à être complétement ignoré des élèves un peu trop idiots ou aventureux, n'est pas là en unique décoration. Des histoires de sorciers racontent qu'une colonie sanguinaire d'acro-mentula y habite et qu'elles dévorent les jeunes enfants qui se dressent sur leurs routes, ou encore les centaures qui s'il croisent des sorciers les emmènes sans qu'on puisse les retrouver. Mais ou savoir ou commence le mensonge ou la vérité nul ne le sais vraiment, sans témoignage difficile de pouvoir avoir plus que de suppositions…

Si l'on s'attarde sur la jeune âme complètement imprudente qui s'aventure dans cette dite forêt, on remarque que sur sa robe de sorcier est cousu le symbole de la maison des Serdaigles qui semble avoir souvent été arraché puis recousu à la hâte. Le bas de robe est taché d'un étrange liquide verdâtre laissant une odeur de pourri dans le sillage de l'élève. En fait toute la tenue en est plus ou moins recouverte et ce geste ne semble pas avoir été préméditer au vus des larmes qui s'échappent de la demoiselle. Sans vraiment voir où elle met les pieds, elle finit par s'enfoncer loin dans la forêt et décide de s'arrêter quand les ombres des arbres l'entourent et transforme le paysage lugubre. Elle regarde autour d'elle incertaine de sa prochaine destination puis se remets à marcher mais sans but pour aller se poser sur un tronc d'arbres bordant un lac calme malgré la tempête qui secoue les arbres. L'ambiance semble suspendre ce qui se passent hors de cette clairière, un œil du cyclone irréel. La jeune fille abandonne sa cape sur le bas-côté et replie ses jambes pour garder un peu de chaleur près d'elle. Ses pleurs ne se remarquent que par des soubresauts et certains gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge, elle sait que seul les arbres seront témoins de son malheur et qu'aucun d'eux ne pourraient s'en moquer. Elle reste là assise en gilet et jupe courte à sangloter alors que ses cheveux courts et roux balancent avec le vent dans semble-t-il un ultime geste de réconfort venant d'ailleurs. Une simple tâche colorée dans tout ce blanc d'hiver C'est alors qu'une forme sombre se détache du profond de la forêt et apparait dans la neige blanche. La sorcière relève la tête et observe son invité imprévu. Il ne grogne pas en la voyant mais semble l'observer tout comme elle, leurs regards s'accrochent cherchant à savoir si aucun des deux n'attaquera. Contre toute attende pour le chien, la jeune fille avance son bras non pas avec sa baguette pour le chasser mais avec uniquement un signe de la main l'enjoignant à se rapprocher.

-Vient mon beau, tu ne risques rien avec moi.

Sa voix se fait tendre afin de ne pas effrayer l'animal, douce voir mélancolique. Le grand chien noir observe d'un regard suspicieux ne sachant s'il doit accepter l'offre ou non. Finalement il décide de la rejoindre et lèche la main tendue en signe d'amitié. Elle semble hésiter avant de s'avancer précipitamment contre l'animal et le sers contre elle. Le chien surpris glapit quelque peu mais en entendant les pleurs redoubler il ne bouge plus d'un poil et tente de comprendre.

-Ho le chien…je suis désolée, je…je…Si tu savais comme je n'en peut plus de cette école.

Elle pousse un long sanglot avant de reprendre.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi mais…mais je ne peux pas mes parents ne comprendraient pas mais je n'en peux plus d'être ici.

La jeune fille relâche le cou du chien et essuie quelque peu ses larmes afin de pouvoir parler. Le chien La contemple un instant avant de poser son regard sur la cape poser un peu plus loin. En le voyant faire la jeune fille fait un sourire jaune.

-C'est ma cape, elle est fichue à cause d'une potion qui a mal tournée. J'ai confondu deux ingrédients et ça a dégénéré… Je ne peux pas l'enlever et le professeur Slughorn a dit qu'elle était fichue mais je n'ai pas assez pour m'en racheter une. Ho ça ne m'ennuierait pas tant si on ne m'avait pas hué pour ça…

Elle montra ses couleurs et l'écusson sur sa robe de sorciers.

-Tu vois ? Bleu et argent, je suis dans la maison de Rowena Serdaigle, une grosse blague oui ! Je suis nulle en presque tout à part peut-être l'histoire de la magie. Je suis la honte de ma maison et on me le fait bien savoir ! Je suis un boulet, un peu partout mais surtout pour ma famille. Ho mais je suis idiote et voilà que je me remets à pleurer.

Les larmes affluaient lentement vers ses yeux bien qu'elle tenta de les repousser en frottant fort avec ses poings. Un coup de langue joueuse passa sur ses joues puis vint sur son nez et finit par lécher tout le visage. Le chien sauta sur elle et continua ses léchouilles jusqu'à entendre le rire mutin de la sorcière. Il ne consentit à se retirer que quand toute trace de tristesse fut disparue. Il tira ensuite sur sa manche entre ses mâchoires pour la reconduire à la lisière de la forêt. Le soleil se couchait et la tempête redoublait d'effort. Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de retourner vers le château non pas sans un signe fait plusieurs fois sur le chemin. En fermant la lourde porte de l'école elle crut voir le chien qui la contemplait toujours mais la neige était tellement dense qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était juste un mirage. Elle remonta vite dans sa salle commune et plongea sous ses draps, frissonnante mais avec un sourire sur le visage. Quelqu'un l'avait écouté sans la jugée et pour une fois encore elle savait que personne, à par eux deux, n'aurait vent de cet excès de faiblesse.

Le lendemain personne ne fit quelques remarques sur le fait que sa robe de sorcière avait disparue a par les professeurs qui lui donnaient des commentaires. Entre deux cours, elle marchait dans les longs couloirs grelottant en tentent tant bien que mal de serrer ses livres contres sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Un groupe passa en vitesse devant elle en riant a gorge déployer : un jeune sorcier avec des épis dans les cheveux, un grand brun avec quelques cicatrices et un plus petit mignon. Elle les observa du coin de l'œil avant de sentir une cape se poser sur ses épaules. Elle était chaude comme si on l'avait portée avant de lui mettre dessus et une voix lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Reviens dans la forêt quand tu ne vas pas bien…

La personne bien plus grande quelle la dépassa sans plus de cérémonie et disparue au coin du couloir se joignant au groupe. Elle était choquée et regarda sa robe de sorcier qui n'avait plus aucune trace de potions ratée.

-Que…attends !

En la mettant elle se lança à la suite du garçon.

* * *

Bien maintenant je vais me terrer dans un trou - non sans blague dites-moi si c'était bien, si c'était nul, si je devrais avoir honte d'être née en mettant une review (pour survivre j'en ai besoin XD) et dites-moi si vous voulez une suite ou que celle reste un simple one-shot ) bisous !


End file.
